Another Life Time
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What happens after the All Saints Uprising when Connor reunite with his family. Connor and Risa moved into a house next to where Connor's family live. Connor and Risa are happy to live an almost normal life. But Connor and Risa will never have a normal life because they are the Akron and Risa Ward. What if two enemies come back for revenge. This take place after book 4 Undivided.
1. Chapter 1 Family Reunion

Chapter 1 Family Reunion

Kirk Lassiter was happy to see that his son was alive but the one question he had who was the lady that was standing next to his son. Kirk Lassiter walked up to his son.

Kirk ask "Who is the young lady with you?"

Connor says "Risa Ward she is my girl friend and you might say my partner in crime."

Kirk ask "Will you please come home with us?"

Connor says "Yes I will but Risa will also come with me."

Kirk says "Ok I just want you home with us."

Risa walked up and kiss Connor.

Risa ask "Connor, can we settle down some where now since we completed our goal to end unwinding?"

Connor says "Yes we can, I was thinking we can go back with my parents and found a place to live near them."

Risa says "That sounds great."

Claira and Lucas walked up to them.

Lucas ask "Can we go now?"

Agent Aragon walked up to Connor and Risa.

Agent Aragon says "We are about to head off."

Connor says "We are not going back with you Agent Aragon we are returning home with my parents."

Agent Aragon handed a piece of paper to Connor and says "We will be watching and call if you ever need us."

Connor and Risa says "Thank you Agent Aragon."

Hayden walked up to Connor and Risa.

Hayden says "It have been an honor to work with you both."

Connor says "Same here."

Connor, Risa, and Connor Family headed to the car and headed back to Columbia.

Connor gave a kiss to Risa.

Claira and Kirk look at their son.

Risa ask "What was that about?"

Connor says "As you said we have complete our goal and that was a victory kiss."

Risa says "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lassiter for giving us a ride."

Claira says "Call us mom and dad your family."

Risa began crying. Connor put his arms around her.

Claira with a confuse look ask "Was it something I said?"

Connor says "Well Risa was a Ward of the state and never had anyone to call mom and dad."

Risa after calming down says "Thank you."

The ride home was full of question for both Risa and Connor about their adventures.

Lucas ask "What are the scars all over you from."

Risa says "Well they are called sems from Connor being rewound."

Connor says "Rewound is when you are piece back together from being unwound."

They finally made it back home and Risa was asleep. Connor picked up Risa and headed up to his old room and place her in the bed. Connor got a blanket from his mom and laid on the floor and his room not wanting his parents to argue with him about sleeping with her.

So Connor and Risa are home and this is just the beginning of a new adventure not as AWOLs. Connor's parents have accepted Connor and Risa back as family. Connor and Risa also have the FBI watching their back. So what will happen next? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 Family Bonding

Chapter 2 Family Bonding

Risa woke up the next morning and looked around the room. Connor then walked in the room with a smile.

Connor says "good morning."

Risa says "The first day of a new life."

Connor showed Risa to the dining room for breakfast.

Cliara ask "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Risa says" Anything would be fine this would be the first good breakfast I have had in forever."

Cliara ask "What do you want son?"

Connor says "Same as Risa."

Cliara says "eggs and bacon it is."

Connor and Risa sat down.

Kirk ask "Did you have a good night sleep Risa?"

Risa says "I had a great night especially when I know that I am safe."

Connor says "Risa you have always been safe with me."

Risa says "I know even when we were in danger I felt safe with you."

Connor look at his parents and says "Thank you for signing that unwind order."

Kirk ask "Why do you say that?"

Connor says "If you never signed the order I would have never meet Risa or any of my friends I have made."

Cliara handed a plate to Risa and a plate to Connor.

Cliara says "Eat up."

Risa says "Thank you for breakfast."

Connor says "Thanks Mom."

Cliara says "Risa I can take you shopping for some cloths."

Risa says "Ok that would be nice."

Kirk says "Then that me you and me can have a bonding day son."

Connor says "Yes we can."

So Risa and Cliara heads out for their shopping day.

Connor was still eating breakfast.

Kirk ask "I know I have no right to but have you slept with Risa."

Connor says "Yes but we just sleep in the same bed."

Kirk ask "Why did you sleep on the floor last night then?"

Connor says "I did not want to get into an argument with you and mom."

Kirk says "You have change you're not the same boy you were when you ran off."

Connor says "I had to grow up when I was running and become a leader."

Kirk handed an envelope to Connor. Connor open the envelope to found money in it.

Kirk says "I looked at houses for you last night and decided that I would give you the money for it."

Connor says "I will take Risa to look at the houses when she get back from shopping with mom."

Later in the day Connor was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. Connor open the door to found Risa with bags of clothes. Connor takes her bags and starts heading to their room when Risa gives him a kiss. Connor put the clothes on the bed and then headed down. Risa enter the room.

Connor says "I would like to take you to look at some houses."

Risa says "Ok but how are we going to pay for a house."

Connor says "My dad gave me an envelope of money for a house."

Risa and Connor got in the car and drove by a few houses and look. Risa and Connor found this nice small house a block from Connor's parents house.

Risa says" The house would be good to start a family."

Connor look at Risa with a smile and says "I thought you wanted to take it slow and settle down."

Risa says "I know but I have always love kids."

Connor and Risa headed back to Connor Parent's house.

Connor and Risa headed up to their room because it was late when they got home. When they walked into their room they realize that the bed was bigger than Connor's old bed.

**So Risa and Connor have found a house. Connor and Risa are now settling down. But what happens when someone from the past tries to ruin their happy moment. What if two enemies want to get revenge on Connor and Risa. Who would you like to see in later chapters? Please review and continue to read.**


	3. Chapter 3 An unwanted guest

Chapter 3 An Unwanted guest

Connor and Risa wake up and get dress and heads downstairs to found a note saying that they took Lucas to the doctor because Lucas was not feeling well.

Connor says "Well that means I will make you breakfast this morning."

When someone knocked on the door.

Risa says "I will go see who is at the door."

Risa open the door to see a girl that looked around the same age as her and Connor.

Ariana ask "Is Connor Lassiter here?"

Risa ask "Who is asking?"

Connor came to the door to she who was at the door.

Ariana says "Hi Connor."

Risa walked back into the kitchen.

Connor ask "Why are you here?"

Ariana says "Well just wanted to if it was true that you came back."

Connor says "Yeah I am back."

Ariana ask "Who is the girl that answer the door."

Connor says "Risa Ward."

Ariana says "Oh your partner in crimes or is she just around for the fame of the Legendary Arkon."

Connor says "Leave."

Ariana says "I can't believe you replace me with her."

Connor shut the door and heads back to the kitchen. Connor got to bowls and put cereal in the bowl.

Connor look at Risa and says Just like on the run cereal.

Risa says "I always enjoy having breakfast with you."

Connor say "Same here."

Connor's dad walked into the kitchen

Connor and Risa ask "Is Lucas ok?"

Kirk says "They want to keep him for a least the day to keep an eye on him."

Connor says "Dad we found a house that is not that far away."

Kirk says "That is good and did you guys see the new bed in your room."

Connor says "Yes we did and thanks for that to."

Kirk says "I just want you both to know you are always welcome."

So Connor's dad let Risa and Connor know that they are always welcome. Do you think Ariana is going to try to get back at Risa and Connor? What would you like to see happen next please review or pm your comments and continue to read to found out what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4 A Month later

Chapter 4 A month later

So Risa and Connor have moved into their house. Connor and Risa was on the couch trying to found something on tv. Then they heard a knock on the door. Connor got up off the couch and headed to the door.

Connor says "Probably just my parents."

Connor open the door to see Lev standing at the door. Connor welcome Lev in. Connor shuts the door.

Lev says "They are after me."

Risa ask Who is after you Lev.

Lev says "Friends of Morton Fretwell and Chandler Hennessey."

Connor ask "Are those the part pirates that took Wil?"

Lev says "They are working with someone name Divan."

Risa gave a worry look at put his arms around Risa and says "He won't get us."

Lev ask "Do you know Divan?"

Connor says "Yes he was the man that unwound me."

Risa says "I knew that we would never live a normal life."

Connor says "Divan won't get us."

Connor got out his phone and began dialing a number.

Agent Aragon ask "How may I help you Connor?"

Connor says "Part Pirates."

Agent Aragon ask "Is Lev with you?"

Connor says "Yes, Divan is also after us."

Agent Aragon ask "Divan t the black marketeer."

Connor says "Yes."

Agent Aragon says "Stay hidden we are sending someone to help."

Connor and Risa shows Lev to the spare bedroom. Connor and Risa headed to their bedroom.

Risa crying says "I don't want our child to grow up like this. I don't want to have to keep looking over our shoulders seeing if we are safe."

Connor says "I know but our child will be loved and protected."

Risa hugged Connor. Connor gave Risa a kiss. Risa and Connor left their room and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. Risa began cooking and Connor went to get Lev. Connor and Lev came back into the kitchen.

Lev ask "What is for dinner?"

Risa says "Popcorn chicken and mash potatoes with gravy."

Lev says "That sounds great."

Connor says "Risa is a great cook."

Risa says "Well I learned from the state house, and also at Hannah's house I helped her cook."

**So even know Connor, Risa, and Lev are being hunted down by Divan and Parts Pirates. So they are still having to look over their shoulders because of enemies that they have made. So what will happen next? Also tell me what you want to see happens next by reviewing or pm me. Please Review and continue you to read.**


End file.
